Damien Kruger
Damien Kruger is a Warcraft Veteran, and one of the few pre-Hydraxian members of the Star Wardens still serving the chapter. After undergoing the Rubicon Primaris Kruger was transformed into a primaris marine and became part of the veteran Aggressor elite of the Star Wardens Chapter. Soon after his transformation Kruger joined the detachment sent to join Marneus Calgar's fleet to aid the Vigilus System. There Kruger fought bravely alongside his brothers in such deadly battlefields as the Dirkden Hivesprawl, the Mortwald Trenchline, and the Hyperia Hivesprawl for almost two decades. After the Viglius campaign Kruger was one of almost a dozen veterans seconded to the Deathwatch with the aim of continuing the Chapter's longstanding war against the Tyranids while the chapter rebuilt, and to bring any new knowledge learned back to the chapter. History Damien Kruger was born in 962.M41 and was recruited at a young age to be inducted into the Star Wardens. He served admirably eventually becoming a member of the 4th Crusade Company. During the latter part of the Indomitus Crusade Kruger proved himself and was elevated to the ranks of the Warcraft Veterans. Serving as a member of the elite Cataphractii squads in charge of conducting the most dangerous of the Chapters boarding actions. When the Star Wardens were ambushed by the Prophets of Carnage and Chainbreakers warbands in the Duras system Kruger was a member of the Cataphractii squads they boarded and destroyed several of the Black Legion ships, allowing the Star Wardens to escape. Kruger would go on to serve in the Khaigara Crusade helping to destroy that venomous pit of Drukhari. As Star Fort fortress monastery Imperial Sovereign moved to the Cordanian system to rebuild, Joachim Garen, Chapter Master of the Star Wardens, lead the majority of the chapter to answer a summons by Roboute Guilliman. Guilliman revealed the Rubicon Primaris, a means to transform normal astartes into primaris marines. After witnessing the successful transformation of Marneus Calgar, Joachim Garen, Damien Kruger, and all the other non-primaris members of the chapter volunteered as well. Although, not all survived the process approximately half of the volunteers did and so the chapter was reforged into its destiny. Kruger would then journey with Garen's Crusade Force sent to Vigilus. Kruger newly assigned as a sergeant to a veteran Aggressor squad, firsts aw action in the Dirkden Hivesprawl burning out the Genestealer Cults infested the Hivesprawl. Kruger would fight in Dirkden for over a decade until Imperial forces were forced to evacuate Dirkden, whereupon Kruger was reassigned to help defend the Hyperia Hivesprawl. After the Vigilus campaign, Kruger was part of an initiative undertaken by the Star Wardens in association with the Ordos Xenos. Kruger was one of over a dozen veterans seconded to the Deathwatch with the express purpose of continuing the chapter's war against the Tyranid and to bring back any knowledge gleaned back to the chapter's Keeper's of History. Personality Kruger is a single-minded and determined warrior. Although he is an accomplished tactician he tends to approach problems directly and strives to make sure his every action brings his team closer to achieving their main objective. As is common amongst Star Wardens Kruger tends to be withdrawn and reserved around non-chapter members. Acting taciturn politeness and keeping his own counsel. However, once he begins to trust and grows bonds of friendship he regards his squadmates with the warmth and casual brotherhood that is the internal trademark of the Star Wardens. Kruger himself possesses a dry wit beneath his quiet and intense demeanor, and regardless of rank insists on taking point in his team. Being the first to be in danger and putting himself at risk without a moment's hesitation. Above all Kruger is defined by his sheer effectiveness as a combatant. Kruger is held as one of the top combatants within the Star Wardens and is sublime in his skill at conducting warfare in confined or closed spaces Weapons & Equipment As an Aggressor in service to the Deathwatch Kruger is most commonly clad in Mark X "Gravis" armor and is armed with twin flamestorm gauntlets making him a terrifying opponent at close quarters. Depending on the tactical requirements on the mission at hand Kruger also goes into battle wearing standard Mark X "Tacticus" armor and wields an auto-bolt rifle with attached grenade launcher. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines Category:Star Wardens Category:Deathwatch Kill-Team